


By the look in your eyes

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Card Games, Erotic Games, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Strip Poker a la Thedas.Dedicated to my beloved Melissa.





	By the look in your eyes

"Kaffas, this is ridiculous, Amatus. And maybe you are a trickster?!" Dorian acted as if offended, but he smiled smugly.   
"Are you a bad loser, Dori?" David asked, smiled and winked.   
Oh, there was that 'Dori' and the winking. And they were sitting naked on the bed, some cards in front of them.   
"Wicket grace is wicket grace and you know our rules, Dori!" David smiled even more.   
Again this smile and that 'Dori'.   
And Dorian wiped all the cards off the bed.   
"Ha! What know, Lord Inquisitor?" the mage cheekily countered.   
In just a second, his Amatus jumped like a bear close to Dorian, pulled him down on the cozy bed sheet and tried to kiss him.   
Dorian giggled and grabbed David's hair on his occiput with his long strong fingers and replied: "Not that fast, Lord Trevelyan! I am a noble man, a man of fine taste, a man of manners..."   
"...and a miserable card player, Milord!" David laughed sassy.   
But that was all and David remaind kneeling between Dorian's legs, still in the grip of this lover's hand and smiled softly.   
Dorian wondered and asked: "Why don't you continue? Why don't you plow your field now? Amatus?"   
"I would never do anything you wouldn't want, Dori! Never! Even if my life depends on it!" David said kind, but with a slightly sad look in his eyes.   
And Dorian pulled David close enough to give him a kiss. It was a soft kiss, not hot or dirty. It was the kiss of love, the sign of affection and full of tenderness.   
"It's just a game! I love playing hard to get, don't you remember, David? And now, get your prize! It's the main prize, you lucky guy!" Dorian giggled loud and sweet. 

Just to mention, they had a very very cute time together.   
Dorian became a better loser and David stopped questioning everything.   
Well....more or less - people are people...


End file.
